Giant Kralove
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Crushing Peat * Immobilizing Speetwateir * Kraken * Peat Vulnerability * Summoning of First Tentacle - First Tentacle * Summoning of Second Tentacle - Second Tentacle * Summoning of Third Tentacle - Third Tentacle * Summoning of Fourth Tentacle - Fourth Tentacle Drops |} Strategy At the start of each turn, the enters the state "Kraken" which activates other states to prevent any movement spells (such as Cooperation, Transposition, Swap, Teleportation, Flight, Feline's Leap and Jump) as well as Bribery. When you hit the with an elemental attack, it summons a Tentacle corresponding to that element. Each of which has a different attack: * Air: First Tentacle, which has 0% air resistance. Its melee attack can instant-kill to a target. It also casts Natural Motivation, which gives it AP. * Earth: Second Tentacle, which has 0% water resistance. It causes a poisoning effect (ignorable). * Fire: Third Tentacle, which has 0% fire resistance. It deals large amounts of air damage. * Water: Fourth Tentacle, which has 0% earth resistance. It causes players to skip a turn, in an AoE. You must summon the Tentacles in reverse order (so from Fourth to First). It only summons one tentacle per turn, so only hit the corresponding element of the tentacle you want summoned that turn. It's best to place the First tentacle directly in front of the while taking its MP, with all players behind it. This blocks the 's LoS. The other three Tentacles should be kept away, placing them around something like a Pandawasta is an option. Both to prevent their movement and as they'll need to hit it later. You might also need to take their MP to stop them moving. Once you've set things up you can work on weakening . In order to weaken Kralove you must: * Feed the First Tentacle a character (normally a summon though a player works just as well). * The Second, Third and Fourth Tentacles must then be able to hit something. If they can they will then enter their respective states. The will then cast Peat Vulnerability, bringing its resistance down to 0 but also giving it +8000 damage, +63 range and +1000 vitality. You then need to kill it in the following turn. If you can't you must repeat the process of feeding the First Tentacle and making all of the other Tentacles hit something. If you didn't manage to kill kralove in one round, but its HP is below 1000, you can also unbewitch its vitality bonus in order to still kill kralove. Be warned, when the casts Peat Vulnerability all the Tentacles gain 2 MP and 8000 damage, so be sure to stay clear of them (or take their MP/AP etc.). Any number of things can cause the fight to go wrong: * Summoning the Tentacles in the wrong order will prevent Gigantic Kralove from casting its vulnerability spell the turn after the feeding of the First Tentacle. * If a Tentacle can't hit a character then it will fail to enter the correct state and prevent from casting its weakness spell. Category:Otomai Island Category:Putrid Peat Bog